Adventures of Gilly Hilldweller of Deephollow
by bloodredcherry
Summary: ---REVISED--- you know you wanna read it! This is a story of a hobbit girl who lives in the shire: Gilly is adventurous and wants more than the shire has to offer. R&R! This is a WIP that hopefully will be updated soon!
1. Gilly

ADVENTURES OF GILLY HILLDWELLER FROM DEEPHOLLOW.

****

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for Gilly and her family.

****

A.N: Okay. I read this over and I decided that it's time to edit this mother – fix everything up and make it all better! So, hopefully all my faithful reviewers (like Rosa Cotton and Cougar) will stick around and wait patiently for my updates. Because this story will be updated I promise you, I just don't know when. Also I hope a few new folks will take a look at this story, and give a review -- nothing cruel though, thanks.

I've never read the books either, so this is based -- of course on the movies. Please correct me if there are any mistakes that you see.

Anyway, thanks again so much to those who have reviewed! And please feel free to hassle me for updates, it's the encouragement i need!

Right, and sorry for any colourful spelling or grammar mistakes I happen to miss!

****

Rating: G for now.

Ch. 1 -- Gilly

  
  
The day was bright and sunny as it always seemed to be in the Shire and Gilly Hilldweller of Deephollow had discarded her small jacket before she set out for the market.

She hummed as she skipped down the lane -- but unfortunately her foot caught a stone that was jutting out of the bridge and she tripped.

"Ommph!" She grunted. "Stupid confounded Hobbit feet!" She yelled. Then Gilly realized that there were indeed other hobbits about. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she quickly pushed herself to her feet.

She brushed herself off and pushed her hair back from her face. 

'Nobody saw that', Gilly consoled herself. 

"Are you all right?" Frodo Baggins asked, he'd just been coming up the bridge when he saw Gilly take her tumble.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"I saw you fall!" Peregrin Took cried, running up beside Frodo.

"That must have hurt!" Meridoc Brandybuck exclaimed, standing beside Pippin-- for the two of them always seemed to be together.

Gilly, who was now quite embarrassed, puffed out her chest and shouted: "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" She took a deep breath, "I'm fine."

"She's bleeding!" Samwise Gamgee yelped.

"Oh bloody hell," Gilly muttered. "it's just a flesh wound really, it's no trouble," Gilly lied pushing them away, she hobbled a few steps down the road before throwing a glance over her shoulder. "A little help?"

The four hobbits took hold of her arms and helped her all the way back to her nice hobbit hole. Where Gilly's mother was waiting impatiently. 

"Fool of Hilldweller!" Her mother shouted and Gilly flinched. She'd forgotten to go to the market...again. 

Gilly wasn't particularly forgetful, it was just...the market was so boring. There always seemed something better to do. Of course, that was before they ran out of bread and cheese.

"Sorry Mum!" Gilly shouted, "I, well, you see..." Gilly stalled trying to think up an appropriately heroic sounding story.

"She tripped ma'am," Sam cut in.

Gilly shot Sam a look. "I did not!" She strode to the front gate.

"Wait just a minute miss," her mother said with narrowed eyes. "Do you have the cheese?"

"No..." Gilly replied softly.

"Do you have the bread?"

"No," Gilly said barely above a whisper.

"Well then you turn yourself right around and get back to market and fetch me the bread and cheese!"

Gilly sighed, "yes Mum."

"You have the money I gave you?" Gilly's mother asked.

"Yes, yes," Gilly replied. She pushed her throbbing knee's to the back of her mind and trudged off to the market. 

Her adventures would have to wait until tomorrow.

  
  
Let me know what you think, but no flames please!


	2. On Her Way

  
Ch. 2 -- On her Way

  
  
Gilly stomped down the lane. 

Matilda Hilldweller had never really understood her youngest daughter. She just didn't understand why Gilly resented the Shire so much. Why she didn't want to get married and have a family. Like Gilly's older sister Hettie, who was already settled down with a nice hobbit in [insert name here].

Gilly couldn't stand the thought of being tied down like her sister. It was true that to some hobbit's, marriage seemed a comfort, but to Gilly it was... terrifying. 

The thought of children --little miniature versions of herself running around caused her to shudder. Besides it wasn't like all the young hobbit bachelors were falling all over her. Not like Rosie.

Gilly seemed to be a great friend, but that was where the attraction always seemed to end.

__

Stupid confounded hobbits, Gilly thought darkly as she kicked a stone down the lane. If she weren't so short, she'd go find herself an elf. A nice handsome elf.

  
  
"Why don't you wear this?" Matilda Hilldweller wondered, she held up a dress that made Gilly cringe.

"That's awful," Gilly replied. It was so... pink, not to mention frilly.

Gilly was a girl, make no mistake, but she didn't necessarily want to be so obvious about it.

"Well, will you please wear _something_ besides those awful trousers? It's a party Gilly, it's not so often a hobbit turns a hundred and eleven!"

Gilly was about to retort, but suddenly thought better of it. "Yes mother," she pointed to one of the dresses lain out on her bed. "But, how about the green one instead?"

"I don't see why you always must be so..." Matilda blinked, "the green what?"

"The green _dress,_ Mother."

"You mean the forest green one, with the cream skirt?" Matilda wondered, hardly able to control her excitement.

"Yes Mother!" Gilly repeated, but this time she was smiling, "the forest green dress with the cream skirt! Careful now, before I change my mind."

"Ooh!" Gilly's mother exclaimed clasping her hands together. "My sweet girl, we'll make a bride of you yet!"

A small frown touched Gilly's lips. Matilda quickly helped Gilly into the gown.

"Ouch! That's too tight! You do expect me to breath don't you?" Gilly was getting impatient and cranky, but her mother ignored her protests.

"I'm almost done," Matilda replied, "honestly girl." She quickly tied the strings with expert hands. "There. Turn around so I can have a look at you." Gilly turned around slowly and her mother stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Gilly was standing with her hands clasped in front of her and a blush flushed across her cheeks, just as Matilda was about to speak Gilly's bedroom door flung open.

"I let myself in," Rosie explained. "Gandalf's here!" She shouted ecstatically.

"Gandalf?" Gilly cried out. Matilda caught her arm.

"Wait just a minute," her mother said sternly, "we need to do something with your hair." Mrs. Hilldweller had the same unruly fire-orange locks as her daughter and husband but she was smart to keep it pulled back; just as Geoffrey Hilldweller was smart to keep his short.

"My hair is _fine_," Gilly pulled away, "didn't you hear? Gandalf is _here_!"

"Yes, and he will be all night. So stay right there, I'll be right back." Matilda left Gilly where she stood and returned a moment later with a pair of cream coloured combs.

"Combs?" Gilly groaned.

"We need to get that hair off your face," Gilly's mother carefully scooped her daughters hair back and secured it with the combs.

"Now can I go?" Gilly pleaded.

"Yes! Go!" Matilda laughed despite herself. Matilda followed Gilly into the front hall. 

"Be sure not to spoil your dress!" She called after Gilly, who was already out the door.

Gilly waved to her Mother as she sprinted down the street, holding up her skirt so she wouldn't trip.

"Rosie!" She cried, "wait for me!"

  
  
Let me know what you think, but no flames please!


	3. A Celebration of Sorts

Ch. 3 -- A Celebration of sorts  


"Rosie--" Gilly cried out. She wasn't watching where she was going and her foot turned on an uneven patch of road. "Blast!" Gilly screamed as she tripped over her skirt.

Rosie stopped mid stride and turned around, all she saw in front of her was Gilly Hilldweller in a tangled heap in the middle of the road. "Gilly!" Rosie laughed, "what are you doing girl?"

Gilly grumbled and looked up, her left cheek was smeared with dirt and one of her combs had snapped in half. "Staying inside for the rest of my Hobbit life!" Gilly pushed herself up so she was sitting on her knee's. "I've ruined my dress and now my Mother will kill me!"

Rosie looked at her friend and tried not to laugh, though it was very difficult. She walked back over to Gilly, "come on." Rosie said, "stand up, let's have a look."

Gilly rolled her eyes and made a big deal of standing up.

"Don't roll your eyes Gilly, it's not very lady like." 

"Then don't provoke me." Gilly shot back.

"It's not too bad," Rosie said ignoring Gilly's comment.

"Not too bad," Gilly sighed, "I'm destined to failure Rosie. I'll never be married at this rate!"

"I thought you were never going to get married."

Gilly brushed her tangled hair out of her face, "yes, but if I don't my parents will be humiliated. I'll be the black sheep of the family! The child they lock up and pretend doesn't exist!"

"Gilly!" Rosie seized Gilly's shoulders. "Stop being so dramatic." Rosie's eyes twinkled, "I doubt your family wouldn't lock you up."

"Some help you are Rosie Cotton," Gilly shook her fist angrily, "you've got your bloody pick from any lad in the Shire and probably elsewhere!"

Rosie blushed, "please Gilly."

"It's true, and all I have is..." Gilly paused, "two left feet."

It was Rosie's turn to rolled her eyes, "come off it Gilly. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were feeling sorry for yourself."

'So what if I am?' Gilly thought, 'I've got every right to be.' 

"Well," Rosie said, finally changing the subject. "If you don't mind postponing seeing Gandalf until later, I could mend your dress and do something else with your hair."

"Really?" Gilly's face broke into a wide smile.

"Of course!" Rosie slung her arm around Gilly's shoulder. "What are best friends for?"

"You really expect me to go out like this!" Gilly yelped. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her dress was mended and spotless. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head and curls framed her face. She looked just how her Mother wished she would and Gilly couldn't stand the fact.

"That's the general idea," Rosie said, tugging on Gilly's arm.

"They'll laugh at me!" Gilly replied.

"We'll be late!" 

"Please I couldn't bear it," Gilly replied, trying to twist out of Rosie's grasp.

"Not this time Miss Hilldweller, you're not getting out of this one so easily!" by this time Rosie had managed to pull Gilly all the way to the front door. Now was the trouble of getting it open. "Must you always make things so difficult?"

"Yes!"

"For everyone?" Rosie finally grabbed the door knob and pushed open the door. "Please Gilly," Rosie said sweetly, "do this for me. It would be such a shame if you hid out away from everyone. All your friends."

That was exactly the problem. All of Gilly's friends would find great amusement in making fun of her.

Almost as if Rosie had read Gilly's thoughts she spoke. "Don't worry, I will make sure that if Merry or Pippin utter one word against you, they'll get what's coming to them."

Gilly couldn't help but to laugh. "You would?"

"I'd give it to them myself if no one else was willing to."

The two friends laughed and Gilly almost felt better. Gilly wrapped her arm around Rosie's shoulders. "Lets go then, I can't wait to see this."

About halfway to the festivities, someone come up behind them.

"Pardon me ladies--" Merry began

"--if you say one thing Meriadoc Brandybuck I swear I'll..." Gilly's sentence drifted off, when she realized Merry hadn't recognized her.

"If you don't mind..." Merry began, but when Gilly turned around and he saw who she was his mouth dropped open in surprise. He blinked a few times, trying to see if his eyes were playing a trick on him. "Gilly? Gillian Hilldweller?"

Gilly's face flushed, "don't call me that," she said narrowed her eyes and turning her mouth down into a frown.

"Never thought I'd see the day..." Merry murmured, still staring at her.

Gilly was about to tell him exactly where he could go and how he could get there when Merry suddenly turned.

"Pip!" He cried out, "Pippin! Come here!"

"Oh no!" Gilly exclaimed, "no way am I being made a spectacle."

"Gilly Hilldweller!" 

Gilly's face fell and she closed her eyes at the sound of her mothers voice. Matilda strode up to her daughter and took her by the shoulders -- not tight enough to hurt but tight enough to make Gilly uncomfortable.

'Here it comes', Gilly thought gloomily, 'just the thing to make my night all the better.' 

But instead of starting in on her daughter, as Gilly had assumed she would, Matilda pressed her lips to her daughters cheek in a kiss. 

"My Gilly!" Geoffrey charged through the crowd.

"Please--" Gilly began, but her father's tight hug cut her off.

"Let her alone Geoffrey," Matilda said, swatting her husbands shoulder, "she's embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Whatever for?"

"Not used to all the attention I gather," Matilda said happily. She took her husbands hand and pulled him away, saying something that was lost in the din of the crowd.

"You wonder why I'm embarrassed," Gilly muttered.

"Look at her Pip!" Merry said triumphantly.

Rosie slipped a protective arm around Gilly's shoulder. "Really Meriadoc ," she began coldly. "Peregrin," she acknowledged Pippin icily. "You act as if you've never seen a hobittess in a dress before."

"Never seen Gilly in a dress, that's certain." Pippin said with a stupid grin on his face. 

Gilly balled her fists, she was just about ready to strangle Pippin when Rosie made some excuse about a drink and pulled Gilly away. 

When they finally made it to the refreshment table Rosie burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Gilly demanded, finding no humor in the situation. 

Rosie tried to catch her breath, but that only made her giggle louder -- which only made Gilly angrier. 

"Really Rosie, do tell."

"Should have seen their faces!" Rosie finally managed, her face flushed with mirth.

"I did," Gilly said, she furrowed her brow and tried to look angry, but with all the laughter and joyful music it was really very hard to scowl.

"Oh," Rosie grabbed two mugs of ale, "such games you'll play."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gilly demanded. Rosie suddenly saw someone she knew and waved, leaving Gilly alone with her mug. "Rosie!" Gilly cried out, but she was already gone.

  
  
~*  
  
Let me know what you think, but no flames please!


	4. Dancing?

Ch. 4 -- Dancing?  
  


Gilly sat at a table away from the others, who were on the dance floor. Gilly had never been one for dancing -- not because she didn't like it but because she couldn't do it. She didn't know how, and had never properly been taught.

Another of her major follies. 

Matilda had taken it upon herself to personally teach Gilly how to dance once. 

It had been a few years before, but after an afternoon of Gilly tromping on her feet Matilda had given up. Leaving Gilly to her own devices, meaning -- if she wanted to learn, Gilly would have to teach herself. Which was not an easy task.

Gilly took another sip of ale. She still couldn't get over the reaction she was getting from a simple dress! It was just a plain hand-me-down but no one at the party seemed to notice the fact. It really was as if they had never seen a hobittess in a dress before. Especially Merry and Pippin, they were being so polite Gilly wasn't sure if she should be flattered or insulted.

"I can get my own drink Pippin," Gilly exclaimed earlier that evening.

"It's really no trouble," Pippin said, returning moments later with a mug of frothing ale.

Now Gilly sat, watching the others laughing and dancing, nursing her fourth mug of ale. The other three stood nearly untouched in the middle of the table. 

"Having fun Gilly?" A voice wondered suddenly behind her.

Gilly sighed, "not really." 

Merry rested his elbows on the table, "why don't you get up an' dance?"

"Because..." Gilly felt her cheeks flush, "because I can't." She looked up at Merry's face quickly before looking away. "I've never been taught."

"Never been taught?" Merry repeated, "how do you expect to catch a husband if you don't dance."

"With my excellent culinary skills," Gilly folded her arms. 

"Well," Merry said, "I could teach you."

"You," Gilly replied.

"I'm a fine dancer," Merry held out his hand.

"Now?" Gilly said, she sighed. Then she shook her head, she was always up for a challenge. "All right Meriadoc Brandybuck, you can teach me," her eyes twinkles, "but I hope you've got thick feet."

Merry grinned, and pulled Gilly to her feet.

  
  
Let me know what you think, but no flames please!!


	5. Just Like You Matilda

Ch. 5 -- Just like you Matilda

  
  
"Wait Merry!" Gilly cried, "I'm beginning to feel ill!" 

It seemed that all Merry did was spin Gilly endlessly in circles. Gilly knew that by the way her ale was sloshing around in her stomach he'd better stop right away. 

"Please Merry." 

"Are you all right?" he asked her, Gilly's cheeks were flushed and some of her hair had come loose from the bun.

"Must you spin me in so many circles?" Gilly stumbled, dizzy.

Merry laughed, "that's how the dance is done."

"Can't say it will be one of my favorites then," Gilly said sardonically brushing her hair out of her face.

"All right," Merry said, planting his hand on Gilly's side. "Lets try again. I'll count to three, but you have to let me lead."

Gilly nodded. She set her shoulders, grit her teeth and let Merry drag her around the dance floor.

"Listen Gilly," Merry said, "you have to move your feet, or this isn't going to be a very interesting dance."

"You told me to let you lead."

"Yes, but it's perfectly all right if you move your feet," Merry replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"About what?"

"Me moving my feet."

"Of course I am! I can't drag you around."

"You're sure then?"

"Yes!"

So Gilly did as Merry said, she lifted her foot and planted it down on Merry's.

"Gilly!"

"I'm sorry!" Gilly's face flushed with humiliation. "You told me to move my feet!"

"You never told me they were so dangerous," Merry gripped his injured foot and glowered at Gilly for a moment before shrugging it off. "It's all right. Let's try again."

"Again?" Gilly rose an eyebrow, "you're brave."

Merry grinned, "I am aren't I?"

Gilly smacked Merry across the head.

"I was only teasing!" Merry yelped.

Matilda shook her head, watching Gilly was almost too much. First she'd nearly crippled Merry and now she'd smacked him upside the head!

"What next from that silly girl?" Matilda murmured.

"You're awfully eager to get our youngest girl married of Tildy," Geoffrey commented.

Matilda sighed, "I only want her to be happy."

"She looks happy to me," Geoffrey said, smiling as his daughter bit her lip in concentration as she stared at the floor, doing her best not to step on Merry.

"You know what I mean," Matilda sighed.

"Maybe she's not ready for a husband Tildy," Geoffrey dropped his hand onto his wife's shoulder and kissed her hair. "I remember you being somewhat like Gilly when you were her age."

"She fights it so much," Matilda, smiled and took Geoffrey's hand, "and I wasn't so awful."

"No?" Mr. Hilldweller teased, "I might beg to differ, now come on Tildy! Let's dance!"

"It's been so long Geoff--"

"Let's show Gilly how it's done then," Geoffrey smiled and pulled Matilda onto the dance floor.

  
  
Let me know what you think, but no flames please!


	6. Fireworks

Ch. 6 -- Fireworks

  
  
Gilly laughed as she sat back down at her table, that dancing thing wasn't so bad! Not bad at all, when she wasn't tromping all over someone's feet. 

Gilly grabbed her ale glass and took a swig, someone bumped her from behind and she swallowed the ale down the wrong way. She coughed and sputtered, and someone pounded her on the back.

"Thanks," Gilly croaked before making a face, "it figures," she grumbled. She looked around the crowded feild which was filled with tables and chairs and hobbits. All laughing all having a great time, many were dancing, visiting with friends, or simply getting drunk.

Gilly scanned the crowd for Merry and Pippin, they were no where to be seen.

"That's funny," Gilly said to herself, "I could have sworn..." She'd just left them at the ale. Gilly pushed herself to her feet, "now, if I were Merry and Pippin...where would I be?" A loud eruption of beautiful fireworks exploded over her head and Gilly shook her head. 

"I should have known."

  
Gilly crept up to the tent, she could hear Merry and Pippin whispering frantically, she held her breath, being careful not to step on anything that might give her away. She peeked her head into the tent. Merry and Pippin were trying to figure out a plan without much luck. Gilly took a deep breath, threw back the flap and leapt into the tent.

"Oy!" She shouted, Merry and Pippin spun around, their eyes wide with fear.

Gilly was about to laugh when Merry tackled her. "Oomph!" She cried out as she landed on the hard ground, he held his hand over her mouth and Gilly glowered at him. She pulled his hand away, "get off!" She cried out, slapping him away.

"Ssh!" Pippin said leaping from one foot to the other, "someone might have heard you!"

"No one heard me Pip," Gilly reassured him, "besides you both should get caught for not asking me to help you."

"We didn't want you to ruin your dress," Merry said pushing himself to his feet.

Pippin leaned over and heaved Gilly to her feet.

"Come on, we haven't got much time."

Gilly, Merry and Pippin all crowded around the corner of the tent where a hole was torn just large enough for them to be able to see Gandalf's wagon full of his fireworks for Bilbo's eleventy-first birthday.

"Okay," Pippin said straightening his coat, "on three. One, two -- three!"

The three of them scrambled under the tent and looked around quickly before standing up behind Gandalf's wagon.

"Okay," Merry said, and Pippin got ready to climb into the wagon.

"Make sure it's a big one!" Gilly whispered.

Merry shoved Pippin into the wagon and he grabbed the first firework he could get his hands on, "this one?"

"No! Bigger," Merry said.

"Come on Pip! Hurry up!" Gilly said and Pippin turned around, holding the biggest firework Gilly had ever seen. Pippin climbed down off the wagon and the three of them scrambled back under the tent flap.

"I can't believe we did it!"

"This is going to be so good!"

"Okay, now light it quickly."

  
  
Let me know what you think, but no flames please!


	7. Trouble

Ch. 7 -- Trouble

  
  
"Okay," Pippin said quickly, "there we go."

Gilly furrowed her brow, then grabbed Pippin's shoulder, "you're supposed to stick it in the ground!" 

"It is in the ground," Pippin replied, pushing the firework into Merry's hand.

Merry shoved it back into Pippin's hands, "OUTSIDE!!!"

Pippin shoved the firework back into Merry's hands just as the wick burned to the end, "This was _your_ idea!!!!"

The bottom of the firework exploded in sparks and flew into the air, knocking Merry, Pippin and Gilly onto the ground.

It shot into the sky, taking the tent half way with it. Everyone at the tables paused watching until a large dragon burst forth. Someone screamed and the whole field burst into a panic.

"It's a dragon!"

"There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!"

"Where's Gilly? Where's Gilly!?"

The dragon swooped low and Gilly watched in awe as it flew over them, she covered her face and heard the explosion. White light burst over the entire party and it was quiet a moment before everyone burst into loud cheers.

Gilly pushed herself up, the front of her dress was covered in soot, her face was black and her hair was standing half out of its pins. The three of them looked to each other and began to laugh.

"That was great!" Pippin exclaimed, neither of them noticed the tall figure that stood behind them until he took both Merry and Pippins ears.

"Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck," Gandalf said shaking his head, "I should have known."

Pippin coughed and motioned at Gilly, Gandalf gave him an odd look before he noticed her.

"Why! Gillian Hilldweller!" Gandalf exclaimed and Gilly flinched, if her mother found out about this, it would be the end of her freedom forever! 

Gilly looked up at Gandalf, for a kind old wizard he could be rather intimidating when he wanted to be. He sighed and reached over, taking Gilly's arm; he pulled the three of them to their feet and led them to their doom.

"Gillian Hilldweller!" Matilda exclaimed. Gilly had just finished her last dish of the night and her hands--along with Merry and Pippin's--were red and chapped from the soapy water. 

Gilly felt a sudden urge to run away, but knew that if she did the punishment would be all the more severe.

"Peregrin Took!" Eglatine Took cried out.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck you get over here right now!" Esmerelda Brandybuck shouted.

Merry looked stricken and Pippin was about to laugh when his mother tramped over and grabbed his left ear, Merry's mother did the same, only grabbing Merry's right ear.

"What have I told you?" Esmerelda demanded and Merry closed his eyes, Esmerelda set off and all Gilly heard was Merry shouting: "I'm sorry Mum! No Mum, yes mum!"

"Gilly," Matilda chastised Gilly, shaking her head, "are you listening to me?"

Gilly hung her head and mumbled, "no."

"This is exactly the kind of behavior that is inappropriate for a girl your age."

Gilly tried not to roll her eyes, "it was just a bit of fun!"

"Someone could have been hurt, you nearly scared the wits out of your father!"

Gilly tried to keep a straight face.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Eglatine scolded Pippin.

"That's right it certainly isn't," Esmerelda replied, finally letting go of Merry.

"It's time you learned to act mature Gilly," Matilda said, Gilly knew her mothers look. Drawn face, lips pressed into a tight line, Matilda was furious and it would be fatal for Gilly to cross her.

"Matilda's right," Esmerelda nodded her head, "it's time you all learned some maturity!"

"I hope you weren't looking at my Peregrin, Esmerelda. If Pippin's told me correct it was Merry's idea to light the silly firework in the first place!"

"Pippin is a bad influence!"

"Merry's the bad influence!"

"Mum!" Pippin exclaimed, "it was just a joke!"

Merry nodded, "just a joke!"

Esmerelda looked over to Gilly, "well how about Gilly? What does she have to say for herself."

"Gilly had nothing really to do with it, did you Gilly? They talked you into it didn't they?" Matilda said looking at Gilly pleadingly.

Gilly was about to reply when Eglatine beat her too it.

"Don't be daft Matilda, you know as well as I do that Merry, Pippin and Gilly have been running around causing mischief since they were children."

"Don't delude yourself Matilda," Esmerelda cut in.

"I beg your pardon?" Matilda shot back.

Merry shot Pippin a look and they both looked at Gilly. Gilly's cheeks were flushed and she wished she could just crawl into a hole in the ground.

Pippin coughed and motioned to the field where Gilly saw everyone slowly making their way home. She nodded and inched over to where they were standing. The three of them backed away as slowly as they could and turned themselves slowly around.

"Pippin!"

"Merry!"

"Gilly!"

"You get back here!"

"Run!" Pippin shouted and the three of them sprinted down the field, their mothers screaming after them.

"Come on!" Merry shouted but Gilly found it much harder to run with a skirt wrapped around her legs, he reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her along. Gilly heard a loud rip and cursed when she felt the cool night air on her legs.

  
The three of them kept running until they reached the edge of the forest, a good mile from the field they all dropped onto the cool grass and tried to catch their breath.

Gilly gulped in breaths of fresh air.

"If we want to live to see tomorrow," Pippin said dropping his head onto his arms, "I suggest we keep running and never come back."

"My mother is going to kill me!" Gilly cried out. Merry shifted and Gilly looked over and saw they were still holding hands. She snatched her hand away and brushed it across what was left of her skirt.

Pippin suddenly began to laugh.

"What?" Gilly demanded, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing," He giggled, "just, I don't think I've ever seen Aunt. Esmerelda so mad in her entire life!"

Gilly covered her hand and began to giggle herself. If she thought about it, it had been pretty funny. Then Gilly remembered her Mother's look and the talking to she was going to get when she went home.

"What's the matter Gilly?" Merry wondered, "you look as if you've been sentenced to death!"

Gilly looked over at Merry, "I have been," she pushed herself to her feet, "I better get home." Who knew what was in store for her, but she figured it would fair her better to go sooner as opposed too later.

Merry and Pippin watched her go, dragging her feet and holding her hands in front of her, as if she was marching into the very pits of Mordor.

  
  
Let me know what you think, but no flames please!


	8. I Hate You!

Ch. 8 – I hate you!

  
  
Gilly buried her head under her pillow and tried to pretend she didn't exist. She'd barely slept a wink and now she could hear her mother and father in the kitchen of their small home. 

Gilly pulled her pillow off her head and looked up and out the window. She cried out as the bright sunlight caught her right in the eyes.

She clamped a hand over her eyes and sat up, and looked down, her dress was soiled and sooty and half of the skirt was missing from her stepping on it. She stood up and peeled it off, feeling grimy and sweaty from sleeping in it all night.

She opened her wardrobe and shoved the dress into a far corner hopefully where her mother would never find it. Gilly pulled out a pair of brown trousers and a plain white shirt. She then thought twice and put them back, there was no need to add insult to injury. She pulled out a gray skirt and a white blouse, it wasn't much but Gilly hoped it would please her mother.

She walked over to her small but sturdy dresser. Gilly sat on the chair that faced the mirror. She stared at her tired face: the circles under her eyes, her slight frown, her hair that was tangled on top of her head. 

Gilly poured some water into her basin and scooped some cool water onto her face. She scrubbed it over her cheeks and forehead and swooshed some around in her mouth. She even splashed some water into her curls and tried to comb a few of the snarls out of her hair.

Gilly blinked and was a little more pleased with the reflection that stared back at her. Sure there were still the dark circles and the slight frown, but her cheeks were rosy and her hair looked almost decent. 

Gilly stalled for another five minutes before she finally got up the courage to go into the kitchen.

She peeked her head out of the bedroom door and saw her mother holding the tea kettle.

"Try not to be too hard on her Tildy," Geoffrey said biting into his toast.

"She's almost of age," Matilda said, pouring herself a cup of steaming tea, "it's about time she started acting like it."

"It was a party Tildy," Geoffrey began.

"Well, it was humiliating!" Matilda exclaimed.

Geoffrey set down his coffee cup and looked at Matilda, "we promised each other we'd never do this!"

"I don't know what else we can do Geoffrey!" Matilda said, her voice caught.

Gilly blinked, frozen in place, they couldn't be talking about...no, no they wouldn't! They wouldn't...would they? Matilda looked up and saw Gilly.

"Gilly, come here please," Matilda paused and swallowed, "me and your father would like to talk to you."  


"No!" Gilly screamed, "no you can't make me!" Gilly turned and braced her hands on the table.

"I don't know what else to do Gilly!" Matilda cried out, "you disobey everything I say, disregard every word that comes out of my mouth!" Matilda's face was as red as her daughters.

"We don't like this anymore than you do." Geoffrey said as kindly as he could manage.

Gilly turned her sharp gaze on her father, she stared at the man who used to play with her in the woods, telling her great stories, the man who used to play the dragon when she played the slayer. 

Gilly closed her eyes tightly, those days were over. Her eyes filled with burning hot tears. 

She turned to her mother, "you just want to get rid of me!" She spat, "want to sell me off to the first man who makes an offer!"

"Gilly!" Geoffrey exclaimed.

Matilda slapped Gilly's face. For the first time in fifty-three years, Matilda struck one of her children.

"Matilda!" Geoffrey cried out.

"I hate you!" Gilly roared, "I hate you!" She flung her tea cup off the table and it smashed against the wall. Matilda dropped to her knee's on the floor sobbing as Gilly stormed out of the kitchen. She slammed her foot into the wall of the hallway and didn't cry out as the nail of her big toe split. She flung open the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Geoffrey sighed and dropped beside his wife.

"Now I've done it," Matilda sobbed, she was cradling her right hand.

Geoffrey smiled softly and took Matilda's hands in his.

"I shouldn't have struck her, now she'll never come back," Matilda wept.

Geoffrey pulled Matilda into a tight hug, "she'll come home, she always does. She's just in a temper -- one much like her mothers." Matilda kept sobbing and Geoffrey rubbed her back, praying it would all be all right.

  
  
Let me know what you think, but no flames please!


	9. Forest

Ch. 9 –Forest

  
  
Gilly fled into the forest, tears streamed down her cheeks. she tripped over an upturned stone, fell to her knees and stayed there.

They meant to do it, they really meant to. Gilly was to be married and not even to a man of her own consent.

Gilly pushed herself to her feet and touched her fingers to her stinging left cheek. Her mother had struck her...Gilly sobbed and tripped again. She wiped her face and glanced around the forest, it had always managed to make her feel better but this time she wasn't certain anything could make her feel all right. She sniffled again and made her way deeper into the forest, she hung her head and kicked a stone.

"Ouch!" A voice cried out and Gilly started.

"Oy," a familiar voice said, "is that you Gilly?"

Gilly turned around and darted behind a tree, wiping the tears from her face.

"Gilly?" Merry wondered, she heard him tromping over twigs and dried leaves. He stuck his head around the tree, "boo!" He said pulling a face. Gilly turned from him again and leaned against the tree. Merry furrowed his brow, he swung around to the other side of the tree and Gilly turned around again. Merry reached out and touched Gilly's shoulder. "What's the matter?" He asked softly.

Gilly felt so stupid! Why did she have to cry in front of Merry! When they were children he would have teased her endlessly for it, but now...he wasn't laughing. He was patting her shoulder and leading her over to a fallen tree where they could sit down.

When they sat down, Gilly's face flushed with shame and she pulled away, turning from Merry again. She brought her knee's up to her chin.

"You," Merry paused, "you could talk to me, you know," he said softly. "If, if you wanted. If it would make you feel better."

Gilly rested her chin on her knee's. She was silent and for a moment Merry thought she hadn't heard him until she spoke: "I've really done it this time."

"What do you mean," Merry asked.

"They..." Gilly sniffed, "they want me to get married."

Gilly felt fresh tears stinging her eyes again, she felt so angry with herself. Why did she have to be acting like such an fool. Lot's of Hobbit girls got married and didn't make a fuss, in fact some rather liked it. Gilly didn't understand why she was having such a hard time accepting the fact that she was no longer a little girl and was growing into a woman.

'Haven't done much with yourself', a cynical voice in Gilly's head scolded her, 'have you? Messing around, getting into trouble, flying off, making yourself the most unwanted girl in all the Shire!' Gilly sobbed, it was true. It was all true!

Gilly took a deep breath, doing her best to pull herself together. She brushed her fingers across her cheeks. 

"Do...do you think I'm a nice girl Merry?"

"What?" Merry exclaimed, "of course I think you're a nice girl, not many would put up with the likes of me and Pippin!"

"No," Gilly whispered. "I meant a girl you might..." 'think to marry?' Gilly paused, closing her eyes. "Do you think I'm pretty Merry?" She blurted, burying her face in her hands, her face flushing an impossible red.

Merry opened his mouth, "uh...well," he faltered. Merry blushed from his toes to the roots of his curly hair, "s-sure you are Gilly." He looked away and ripped a chunk of bark off the fallen tree. He reached over and plucked a wild flower from the base of the fallen trunk, he held it out to Gilly. He knew it was silly and she'd probably smack him for it but he figured he'd give it to her anyways. He heard girls liked that sort of thing.

Gilly turned and looked over at Merry, he was holding out the saddest flower she'd ever seen. It was small and its stem and petals were drooping, but the very gesture made Gilly burst into tears all over again.

What was she doing! She wasn't supposed to cry! Flowers weren't supposed to make girls cry! 

Merry wracked his brain for something else, something to make Gilly feel better. It suddenly came to him, but he wasn't sure if he should do it. Then he squared his shoulders took a deep breath -- leaned over and kissed Gilly on the cheek.

Gilly stopped crying and blinked.

Merry pulled away, he glanced at Gilly quickly before they both looked away. She wasn't crying, but Merry didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Gilly reached up to touch the place where Merry had kissed her. This was something new, no one had ever kissed her before. Was that really the fuss Gilly heard other girls going on about?

'I don't think those are they kisses those other girls were talking about', Gilly realized. 'Well', she told herself, 'he was just doing it to make you feel better'. That thought didn't make Gilly any happier. She sighed and felt depressed all over again.

Merry was stricken --

She was angry! She hated him! She wanted to punch him right in the face! 

-- but when Merry stole a look at Gilly she didn't look angry, she didn't even look like she wanted to hit him, she looked sad.

'If he just wanted to make me feel better', Gilly thought to herself, 'then why is he looking at me like that?'

"What are you looking at Meriadoc Brandybuck?" Gilly wondered, breaking the silence.

"Oh!" Merry exclaimed, "oh uh nothing." Gilly's face fell. "I mean, nothing much," Merry added quickly, 'just stop talking!' His mind shouted, 'or you really will end up making her hate you!' "I meant..." he mumbled the last word unintelligably.

Gilly made a face, that wasn't exactly the answer she'd be looking for. Usually Hobbit's didn't look at other Hobbit's like that for nothing.

'That was exactly the answer she wanted to hear', Merry consoled himself.

Gilly's eye brows drew together angrily.

Or perhaps not.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Merry insisted.

Gilly looked at him.

"I meant to say -- you look really nice in, that --er, your dress." Merry blurted. 'I did?'

'He did?' Gilly wondered. 

'Oh bugger', Merry cursed himself. He was just about to say something else when another voice broke into the forest.

"Oy!" Pippin cried out, "Merry? Where are you?"

Merry sighed at his friends wonderful timing.

"It's all right," Gilly said, "I think I'll just take a walk."

Merry looked at her without speaking for a moment, then he climbed off the log and made his way over to Pippin who was crashing through the brush loudly.

  
  
Let me know what you think, but no flames please!


	10. Goodnight

Ch. 10 –Goodnight

  
  
Gilly slowly made her way home. That was the last place in the whole of Middle Earth that she wanted to be but she couldn't very well spend the night in the forest. 

As Gilly came upon her familiar home she felt the sudden urge to turn back, go to Rosie's, Gilly knew she could stay there--no questions asked-- until things cooled down. Then Gilly saw her mother, she was in the front window, peering out into the dusk. When their eyes met Gilly set her mouth and Matilda left the window only to open the door a few moments later.

"We were wondering where you were," Matilda said kindly.

Gilly kept her eyes trained on the ground, "I was in the forest," she was surprised to find her voice sharp and harsh. Gilly sighed and said, "I needed some time by myself," more gently.

"Your father was nearly beside himself with worry," Matilda said, she laughed but it sounded forced. "You know how he is."

"I do," Gilly replied, she wasn't in the mood for small talk, even if her mother meant to mend things. Gilly knew perhaps it was selfish, but she wanted to allow herself to be angry at her mother for a little while longer.

"Gilly," Matilda began, "I--"

"I'm tired," Gilly interrupted her mother, "I think I'll have a bath and go to bed."

Matilda sighed and Gilly thought she saw tears shining in her mothers eyes. "If that's what you want..." She said softly, "I saved you some supper."

"Thank you but I'm not hungry," Gilly said pushing past her mother into her home.

Despite what Gilly had said about not being hungry she found a tray with a plate of chicken, beans, potatoes and carrots on her bed as well as a pot of steaming tea and large slice of spice cake after her bath.

Gilly flicked her hair over her shoulder, it was wet and she had it pulled into a braid. She fell onto her bed and almost upset the tea pot.

"Blast," she cursed as tea sloshed onto her blankets.

She pushed her tray out of the way and sat up, she took the tea pot and poured herself a mug. She put the pot down on her dresser. A cup of tea had always settled Gilly's nerves and tonight was no exception. By her third cup she was feeling much better. She managed a small smile as she started her dinner which, all though it had grown cold, was still just as tasty.

Gilly lay down on her bed with a full stomach, she'd just finished her slice of spice cake and figured she'd rest for a moment before having another few mugs of tea.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a noise, she opened her eyes. 'It's nothing', she told herself, turning towards the wall. 

There it was again, it sounded as if someone were tapping on her window. Gilly sighed and climbed out of her bed, she walked over to her window and pushed apart the curtains.

"BAAAIIIEEEEE!!!" She screamed at the face peering into her window. She heard her Father in the sitting room curse and she pulled the curtains closed. Her door flung open.

"What on Middle Earth is the matter child?" Geoffrey exclaimed.

Gilly heard a very familiar snort. "Nothing," Gilly lied, "I just thought I saw something outside." Her Father furrowed his brow, Gilly forced a laugh. "Silly me. It's all right Father go to bed."

"Well...I don't know Gilly. Only if you're sure."

Gilly nodded, "I am," she feigned a yawn. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Geoffrey said, he kissed her cheek and left her room closing the door. 

Gilly waited until she heard him console her mother and close the door to their room before she flung open the curtain. She pushed open her window and swatted Merry upside the head. He was trying very unsuccessfully to conceal his laughter. She slapped him again.

"What's the matter with you?"

Merry wiped tears from his cheeks, "you should have seen your face," the memory set him off all over again.

Gilly gave him a look and went to close her window.

"Wait, I'm sorry for frightening you."

"You didn't..." she saw Merry's smirk, "if you tell anyone about this Merry I'll tell Farmer Maggot who's been raiding his crop."

"Nah," Merry replied, "you'd incriminate yourself."

"Is there any reason why you're here?"

Merry looked stumped, he blinked. "I don't rightly know."

"Do you often knock on the window's of hobbitess' late at night?" Gilly found herself oddly pleased when Merry blushed. Then she remembered what happened in the forest and her own cheeks flushed with colour.

"Just walking home, thought I'd come and see if you were feeling any better."

"I am."

"Well then," Merry stepped away into the shadows, "goodnight."

It was Gilly's turn to blink, "goodnight." She closed the window and shut the curtains.

'That was strange'...suddenly a thought occurred to her. 'Merry couldn't possibly-- No! Of course not!' Merry was the last person in the world to feel that way for Gilly, certainly.

Gilly sighed and poured herself another cup of tea. She blew out her candle, left to ponder her thoughts in the darkness.

  
  
Let me know what you think, but no flames please!


End file.
